


Hello, Hello

by FrozenHearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Crushes, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gift Exchange, I am so sorry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Noctis is mentioned, Pining, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Iris gets Gladio to talk to the new advisor she knows he's been crushing on.





	Hello, Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/gifts).



> This is for a gift exchange that was due last week but I've been so busy with work and doctor visits I found myself woth no time, so here it finally is and I am so so sorry
> 
> UPDATE: For some reason this was never added to the exchange collection, so I'll just be posting it because it's been way too long since I actually submitted and I feel horrible about it

Gladio knew Iris, for all her insufferable little sister ways, was right. He would never admit it, since she would lord it over him if she knew, but it was quite obvious to her when Gladio turned beet red and almost walked into the pond when entering the gardens.

Gladio liked Ignis and Iris, when she found out, started doing anything she could to get them to at least talk. Like she was doing now.

"Oh, is that Noctis's new advisor?" Iris shielded her eyes from the sun, adding with a chirp "Oh! It is, how nice!"

Gladio grimaced. When Noctis had announced over a night of pizza and video games that he was getting a new advisor, they both suspected it was going to be another crotchety old man who didn't like fun and had crow's feet for days. They'd already planned elaborate pranks to try ad scare the guy off, but the day the new advisor arrived, they didn't think it would be him.

Ignis Scientia: tall, proper and as beautiful as Shiva, Gladio ditched their prank effort to wxcuse himself and hide in his dad's study. Looking at him now, Gladio wanted to hide because the way the light hit Ignis's soft brown hair? Thr way his green eyes were so focused on his book? 

Absolute perfection. If he were an artist, Gladio would commemorate Ignis's face for years to come.

"Go talk to him!" Iris broke through his thoughts, giving him a wink.

"Nope," Gladio replied, "I am quite content with just leaving."

So he turned around, letting hus face burn as he heard Iris yell something- he didn't quite catch it, but he didn't want to look like a mess in front of Ignis and besides, Ignis probably was too busy for him and-

-and suddenly Gladio found himself being dragged over to the bench, Iris grunting as she pushed Gladio into the seat next to Ignis. The advisor gave Iris a sly grin, and Gladio thought he was a little too quick to look back at his book when Gladio caught his eye.

"Talk to each other!" Iris said, adding hastily "Gladdy, don't be weird. Ignis, nice to see you, this is my brother."

Gladio cursed Iris to the heavens as he watched her skip away, leaving him to sit awkwardly as Ignis went back to reading.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the gurgle of the pond the only noise until Gladio cracked his knuckles. The pop was loud, but Ignis didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about Iris," Gladio said finally, "She can be a bit forward at times."

"That's fine," Ignis assured him, eyes dartijg from his book to Gladio, "I assume this has something to do with Noctis?"

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

"He said we were to be gis Crownsguard," Ignis elaborated. He carefully folded the corner of his page, shutting his book softly. "If we are to travel with him we should get along, right?"

Oh. It made sense, but Gladio couldn't help feeling a tad disqppointed. He felt his blush deepen as Ignis chuckled- a clipped sound, like chopping against a cutting board. It was nice, Gladio thought, wanting to hear him laugh for real. 

"You look disappointed," Ignis said, "Care to tell me why?"

Gladio shrugged, "Iris... thinks I have a crush on you. It's why she sent me here."

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, closing it a second later before tapping a finger against the cover of his book. Gladio could have sworn that Ignis seemed oddly nervous, but anyone would when being told someone was possibly crushing on them.

"I see," was all Ignis said.

Shit. Gladio was goijg to yell at Iris later, how could she think they'd be able to-

"Noctis told me as such, once, but I didn't believe him," Ignis gave a smalla laugh again, "You're a very nice guy and you're incredibly handsome to boot. It made me wonder what you would see in me."

Now Gladio was laughing, tears dotting the corners of his eyes as Ignis frowned, his chest burning as he struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry f-for laughing-!" Gladio gasped between chuckles, "But honestly I thought the same-!"

And then Ignis was smiling, broad and bright and Gladio decided it was a good look on him. Smiles suited Ignis very well. 

"Well, Gladio," Ignis said, "may I ask that I be allowed to take you out then?"

Gladio nodded, his laughter dying down until he felt his chest aching, "Of course, Ignis. I'd be glad to go on a date with you."

\-----

Iris could tell Gladio was nervous.

It had been a week since she forced Gladio to sit with Ignis in the gardens. It had been a week of Gladio being weird and mushy and staring at his phone with dorky sniles whenever Ignis texted him. She knew she should be happy for him, but he was twenty years old and he was acting like he was sixteen.

"Gladdy, you're starting to freak me out," Iris said at lunch one day, "Daddy said you might need a doctor if your face gets stuck."

Gladio rolled his eyes, his phone still clutched tightly in his hands. Leaning over, she could see the conversation he was having was coming to a standstill. Ignis's name had a small heart emoji next to it.

"No he didn't," Gladio retorted, "Why don't you go moon over Noctis instead of bugging me?"

Iris huffed, "I do not moon! If anyonr is mooning it's you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

No!"

"Ye-"

"Am I interrupting?" their father's voice broke through, and the two siblings glanced up to see Clarus standing in the doorframe, eyebrow raised curiously, "Gladiolus it's almost dinner, stop texting."

Iris stuck her tongue at him as Gladio reluctantly pocketed his phone. Before Gladio had a chance to return the favor, Clarus took a sest across from him, clasping his hands on the cool granite, his face almost blank.

Uh-oh. Iris knew that look. Gladio knew that look. Their father always saved it for new recruits or when one of them was in trouble- but Iris didn't think they were in trouble. Not any trouble that she knew of, at least. She waited as Clarus simply eyed her brother, chest heaving with relief when he said, "Iris, you can go. I need to talk to your brother."

So Iris skipped out of the room, making sure to stay close to the wall; while expensive, the house had very thin walls.

Perfect for eavesdropping, Iris learned as she crouched near the doorframe and pressed her ear to the wall.

"So," Clarus said, his voice having gained a muffled egde, "Iris told me Prince Noctis's advisor asked you on a date."

Iris chuckled as she heard Gladio sputter for an answer, managing to make out a stutrered "Y-Yes! So?!"

"It's fine, son," Clarus was assuring him now, "Just be sure to be polite, always make sure you listen to what he's saying and most importantly, have fun."

Iris bit her lip as she waited for Gladio's response. In hinsight, she should have known Clarus would find out (Ignis was Noctis's advisor, and sometimes Noctis blurted things out prematurely), but she hadn't expected that. 

Apparently neither had Gladio.

"Yeah, Dad, of course," Gladio finally answered, "I really like him."

"That stupid look on your face said it all, son," Clarus teased, and Iris knew Gladio had to be rolling his eyes again. He seemed to do that a lot. Before either of them could say anything, however, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Ignis," Clarus said, almost drowned out by the ring of the bell. "Have fun. Stay safe and call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son," Clarus said. Iris waited a few more minutes, listening to the door creak ooen and Ignis giving his regards in his fancy accent, Gladio's surprised gasp at what she assumed was flowers and soon she was sitting against the wall looking up at her dad, who'd evidently found out she was listening.

"Don't tell Gladdy?" Iris said.

"Next time don't eavesdrop," Clarus chastised halfheartedly, "Just promise me you won't be as much of a mess as your brother when it comes to crushes."

Iris laughed, pushing herself up to give her dad a hug.

"Deal. Now I wanna stay up to wait for Gladdy to get home- let's find a movie to watch."

"Alright, but I've had enough romance for one day!" Clarus said, and Iris lauged again.

She was so glad it wasn't her on that date, but she was glad that Gladio finally was happy for once. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how hard I tried I am still not happy with this. It definitely isn't my best work but writing always has it's ups and downs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
